Forbidden
by Lieutenant Side Salad
Summary: Captain Capsize is about to learn the hard way that some things are against the rules for a reason. Rated T because I will probably end up making this darker than I originally expected.
1. Chapter 1

I wish I could be stronger, that I could fight these feelings. It's not like I haven't tried...I told them so from the minute things heated up. I liked having two guys I'd only just met pining after me, it was flattering, really. Unfortunately, when it came right down to it I could only be with one of them. Dating a Dianitee was unthinkable in my homeland, but having one flirt with me wasn't that bad, was it? I didn't think so, and so I let the games continue.

I told him outright that there was no way we could be together. The look he gave me, though, suggested something different and I found myself curious as to what thoughts he held in those devious eyes. To be honest...I did enjoy his company more than Sparklez. Syn had the same destructively surprising nature of true pirate, while his rival had the passive nature one would expect from Lady Ianite herself, and I felt a stronger kinship with Syn than with my fellow Ianitee. I wanted more than anything else to leave this island of Gods before I made a mistake I knew I'd regret, but our ship was wrecked and we were forced to stay.

Skipper RedBeard wanted me to be with Sparklez, he probably thought it would be good for me to stop rushing into danger headfirst and settle down with a sweet lad instead. I realized this when the Boatswain started gifting me with some of my favorite items, ones that only my brother knew I loved. But Sparklez naïve nature just didn't fit with my sea-roughened heart, and I couldn't bring myself to pretend like I was in love for the sake of a simpler relationship.

So instead, when I found myself face to face with Syn, with him whispering urgently to meet him at the Dianite temple, I took a chance. My Lady wouldn't be able to witness what took place in the Nether, so I felt confident that I could at least see what Syn wanted without serious consequence. Besides, part of me insisted, with my home land in ruins there would be nowhere to kick me from if I was found out.

When I arrived at the massive temple in the Nether, Syn was already there. He was awkwardly silent at first, like he wasn't quite sure of what he was about to say, but then when he did speak it tumbled out like a river breaking it's dam. He said aloud the feelings I was trying so hard to fight and suddenly I felt my iron will draining away. Then he proposed an idea to me; it was simple, really. We could be together, if we met here and only here. Lady Ianite would be none the wiser, he insisted. I believed him completely and I agreed with joy in my heart, the guilt of what I had just promised hiding away at the back of my mind.

It was stupid of me to think things would be that simple.

_AN: As a personal rule, I hate leaving forbidden couples happy. They need to end tragically, because forbidden things are forbidden for a reason. So, I do have a second chapter for this, and if this gets a few reviews I'll probably post that._


	2. Chapter 2

In truth, a forbidden relationship was exactly what I needed. Being stuck on land was excruciatingly painful for a pirate and I longed to be out at sea again, conquering ships and stealing treasure. This, though...this secret kept between only Syn and I, was something to keep me from going mad. My stomach was always in knots, whether from the thrill of doing something I shouldn't be, the guilt of betraying Lady Ianite, or just the butterflies from being so close to Syn, and I loved every minute of it.

It had never occurred to me that Dianite would be watching us, though it was his realm after all and I should've known better than to think our meeting spots were completely hidden from the Gods. The first time I even began to realize something was wrong was when Syn started acting very jumpy during our little meet-ups. Our time spent together started getting shorter and shorter, until finally I had days where I would stand in some hidden spot or another for ages, and my secret lover would never show up. It took several of these lonely dates to work up the courage to confront him about his absences.

I blocked Syn's path to his nether portal, after another day of being stood up. Dismay was clear on his face as I stood inches away, my furious eyes staring into his guilt-ridden ones.

"I can explain, I promise!" He insisted, without actually explaining anything.

I wasn't about to let any man treat me like this, and I let him know by pulling a dagger out with lightning speed and holding it near his throat. Of course, I would never actually harm him, but he didn't know that and he backed away with a rather feminine squeak. I struggled not to laugh at first, but what he said next drained the amusement from me.

"Ahem...well, you see, uh...Dianite. Dianite isn't to pleased with this thing we've got going on."

Not knowing how to respond, I just stared at him as a cold feeling of dread crept through me.

"D-don't worry! I can fix this, okay? Dianite's my homie, I'll sort things out." He insisted, but the quick darting of his eyes alerted me to his fear.

While I was distracted with this new knowledge, he quickly maneuvered around me and jumped through the portal. I stared after him, annoyance flashing through me.

- Two days later-

Redbeard, Syn, Sparklez and Jericho stood in a small room, leading to an opening where Furia stood. I had entered from a back entrance into the temple, a random decision that turned out to be very convenient. As I stepped closer and closer to my target, I could see my friends become aware of my presence. I flashed a triumphant smile at my secret lover, because surely he would have been impressed by my sneakiness.

The next few heartbeats would be lodged in my mind forever...that is if I had forever, or even any time, left to remember them. For as I smiled at Syn, I saw an odd look cross his face. He swallowed and then called out, loudly and deliberately;

"Behind you!"

At first, I thought he was warning me, and I spun around quickly. Then I felt the sharp edge of a sword stab into my back. I only felt the first prick of pain, but I could see the end of the sword sticking trough my stomach. I looked down, unable to comprehend what had just happened. There was no one behind me, so why had my lover warned me of that?

"Ucgh!"

The sword was suddenly pulled from my back and I doubled over as blood spilled from the wound. I tried to speak, but all that emerged was bubbles and streams of blood. Collapsing onto my side, I fixed my rapidly-dimming sight on Syn. He was standing behind the others, who must have just avenged me, since I thought I could see Furia's body fading into the ground.

His face betrayed no emotions as he gazed down at my bloodied, broken body. Our eyes met for the last time and I heard him speak a hushed phrase, so quiet that I'm sure only I heard it.

"I told you I'd fix it."

_AN: The moral to this story; Never date a Dianitee. Anyway, hope you guys like my ending to this. Forbidden things are forbidden for a reason, Capsize._


End file.
